Nueva vida
by Lorulean Hero
Summary: La historia se ambienta después de los sucesos de "recuerdos del pasado". Malon vivía tranquilamente en su hogar, pero un suceso inesperado la obliga a tratar de salir de ello. ¿Qué sucederá con nuestra protagonista?, ¿podrá salir ilesa de su situación?, descubran esto y más en Nueva Vida.


**_Espero les guste mi historia, por favor denme su opinón. Escogí a un personaje en específico, no quería hacer que pase un mal momento otra persona._**

Un año había pasado desde Link había tomado su decisión respecto la princesa d Hyrule. No se arrepentía de su decisión de aquel día, pues gracias a esta empezó a disfrutar sus tiempos libres platicando con Malon, la chica pelirroja, o saliendo a pasear un rato con Epona, su yegua. Todo volvía a ser como antes, pero aún no podía olvidar sus sentimientos por la princesa del todo. De hecho, él y Malon comenzaron una amistad más fuerte, tanto que actualmente se siente muy a gusto con su presencia y la considera su mejor amiga. Una y que otra vez los dos solía salir a visitar a sus amigos que vivía en el pueblo. Pero a pesar de su gran amistad, Link solía estar algunos momentos sólo.

Los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban la zona. El joven se dirigía al granero donde se quedaba en las noches a dormir. Ahí comenzó a guardar todo lo que podría ocupar para su viaje en su alforja, incluida una espada por si era necesaria.

Al terminar se dirigió a los establos para alistar a Epona. Dentro encontró a Malon, quien le daba algunas manzanas a su yegua favorita. Al acercarse distinguió que traía una bolsa de cuero con ella que aparentaba llevar varias cosas. Esta, al notar su presencia, se volteó y observó a su amigo.

-¿Ya se van?- preguntó la pelirroja al notar que traía consigo varios objetos que depositó encima de Epona.

-Sí.- respondió el muchacho rubio. El joven salió de los establos junto a Epona y se dirigió al pueblo de Kakariko, junto al tío de Malon.

...

Malon podía ver a lo lejos como su tío Ingo y Link se marchaban del lugar. Horas antes recibieron una carta urgente de Sara, amiga de su familia. A la chica no se le permitió ir, argumentando que pronto llegarían y que alguien tenía que cuidar de Niebla, un caballo que estaba enfermo, por lo que se quedó en la casa con su padre, preocupada por Sara y su familia.

La oscuridad de la noche ya cubría todo el lugar. La muchacha decidió y a ver a Niebla. Con ella llevó todo lo necesario para aliviar los síntomas y una linterna de aceite. El corcel gris claro parecía estar mejor que la vez pasada, cosa que le alegró, pues era un magnífico ejemplar. Le dio un remedio que ella había preparado y, si todo salía bien, mañana debería estar completamente sano. La pelirroja pretendía salir de los establos, pero un sonido que provenía de afuera la hizo ponerse alerta. Se aproximó a la puerta y aguzó el oído.

-Parece que sigue dentro...- escuchó una voz masculina susurrando a alguien.

-¿Por qué no entramos?, no creo que corramos riesgos, esa carta falsa debió ser recibida y, si mis cálculos no me fallan, sólo se quedaron el gordo dormilón y su hija.- decía otra voz perteneciente a ¿una mujer?

-¿Y si...?

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que acordamos?, si no lo hacemos te mataré.- decía la voz perteneciente a otro hombre.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven al oír lo último. Escuchó que se acercaban, por lo que cerró con llave la puerta. Intentaron abrir la puerta.

-Está cerrado- la primera voz decía.

-¿Acaso quieres quedarte ahí parado?, vallamos a por la otra puerta.- escuchó la voz femenina –Peter, quédate aquí mientras voy con este zopenco.

-Lo que ordene mi señora.- escuchó a la segunda voz masculina.

Luego los pasos de dos personas se alejaron. Si perder tiempo se dirigió en busca de la pala y se preparó a que entraran, ya que esa puerta sólo se habría por fuera. Si tan sólo Link estuviera con ella podría salir ilesa. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Malon de paralizó. Daniel, su amigo, se encontraba ahí. Sin que se diera cuenta, la mujer de tez morena con cabellos oscuros, la tenía atada con una daga en la garganta.

...

El hombre de bigote italiano y Link regresaban a toda velocidad al Rancho Lon Lon. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la familia de Sara, estos se encontraban bien.

-¿Entonces ustedes no enviaron la carta?- había preguntado Ingo.

-Ninguno de nosotros a escrito una carta, ya le pregunté a mi esposa y a mis hijos- decía un hombre ya mayor, con un corto bigote. Era Raúl, el padre de Sara.

-Pero recibimos una carta de ustedes que pedía ayuda.- Ingo quería resolver el misterio.

-¿De verdad?, creo que ya se de quién se trata.- la señora Rosa le decía a su amigo con un tono preocupado.

-¿Quién fue?- Ingo les preguntó.

-Rápido, regresen a su casa, Malon está en peligro. Fue lo único que les dijo la señora.

Al escuchar el nombre de la chica, Link rápido salió de la casa y montó en Epona, empezando su carrera de regreso al rancho.

Como Epona era más veloz, el rubio llegó primero al rancho. Revisó toda la casa buscando a Malon. Pronto llegó al establo, donde se encontraba Talon, el padre de la chica. Este se encontraba con moretones y con un fino hilo de sangre que salía de su boca. El señor lloraba, con el pañuelo de su hija entre sus manos.

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó el joven -¿dónde está Malon?

-Se la... Snif, llevaron...- respindió entre sollozos.

-¿Quiénes?

-Dos hombres... snif, y una mujer.- respondía al chico -No pude hacer nada, el gigantón me atrapó... snif, luego me golpeó... snif, y sólo vi cómo se llevaban a mi tesoro lejos, inconsciente.- le dijo con el tono de su voz muy triste y apenado.

-No se preocupe señor, iré a buscarla.

-Pero no sabemos donde está.

-¿No reconoció a ninguno de ellos?- preguntó Link.

El hombre se quedó pensativo un buen rato hasta que recordó algo.

-Creo que a un muchacho. Se parecía a Daniel, vive en el pueblo del castillo.- le informaba al rubio.

-Gracias, iré a buscarla.

Con la información dada, el joven se dispuso a iniciar su búsqueda, llevando con él víveres, su espada, un escudo y a Epona.

...

La chica se despertó. Estaba amordazada y atada de los pies y manos. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, y la oscuridad por todos lados no le permitía saber la hora. Pronto escuchó que habrían una puerta, iluminando todo el lugar. Cuando Malon se acostumbró a la luz, vio a la mujer morena acompañada de un hombre muy alto y fuerte, con la cara llena de cicatrices, pelo y ojos marrón, que traía consigo una linterna. Después observó el lugar que se encontraba vacío, las paredes no poseían ni una pequeña ventana.

-Veo que ya despertaste.- la mujer de cabellos oscuros decía –mi nombre es Alba, pero no es necesario que lo recuerdes. Veo que eras una chica muy linda, creo que ya entiendo porqué ese tonto estaba dispuesto a pagarnos mucho. Nosotros trabajamos para aquellos que quieren poseer algo o alguien difícil de alcanzar, y debo decirte que pagan muy bien. Gracias a ti seremos ricos. No te preocupes, no te aremos nada todavía.- Malon se encontraba asustada y temerosa con lo que podría venir, pero mantuvo una mirada seria. –No pongas esa cara niña que así no conseguirás nada.- Alba la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro- Seguro quieres saber dónde estás, ¿verdad?- la mujer señaló el lugar- No importa este lugar, igual no te lo diría. –la pelirroja no apartó la vista de Alba –Aquí nadie vendrá a buscarte, estas muy lejos de casa. Pronto sabrás por qué estás aquí.- la morena se giró a con el hombre.- Podrías darme eso Peter- señalaba una bolsa de cuero que el hombre traía atada en el cinto. El aludido le entregó lo que le pedía. –Sal de aquí- le dijo seriamente Alba. El hombre salió de ahí y cerró la puerta.

-No te preocupes esto no te dolerá.- luego la golpeó en el cuello y la muchacha se desmayó.

...

Malon despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se levantó para darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba atada. Alba estaba cerca de ella viéndola con burla. La joven pelirroja observó su estado y soltó un grito al ver su vestimenta, que había sido cambiada por un vestido rosa pastel de sin mangas con escote, tan corto que no le llegaba ni arriba de sus rodillas.

-Esas ropas te quedan muy bien, podría decir que cualquier tonto se moriría por estar contigo esta noche.- la morena sonreía con malicia. -Debes estar presentable para cuando vengan por ti.-

-¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo?- preguntó la pelirroja-¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- le cuestionó a la mujer.

-Uno, no te puedo asegurar que te harán y ni me interesa. Dos, han pasado 2 días desde que llegaste. Tres, no preguntes más que no falta mucho para que lleguen por ti.- Terminó de hablar Alba.

Pronto tocaron la puerta de esa habitación oscura.

-Que afortunada eres, guapa.- la mujer abrió la puerta. Fuera estaba oscuro, por lo que debía ser de noche. - No intentes escapar, hay hombres haciendo la guardia por todos lados.- advirtió. De afuera entró un hombre que se cubría el rostro con una capa negra. Sea quien sea, a Malon no le agradaba por el simple hecho de que estuviera involucrado con sus captores.

-¿Ella es la mujer?- habló con un tono burlesco.

-A sí es, ya está todo listo. Ahora...- Alba extendió su mano esperando su paga. El encapuchado le entregó una bolsa llena de rupias. La morena observó su contenido, mostrando una larga sonrisa.

-Es todo lo que mi señor prometió. Gracias por sus servicios.- y diciendo esto tomó a Malon del brazo y la arrastró con él.

La joven forcejeaba para liberarse de su agarre, pero por mucho que lo intentó nada sirvió, pues ese hombre era muy fuerte. Malon lloraba en silencio, se sentía fatal. Su condición no era buena y todo el camino no le parecía conocido. Habían grandes árboles a su alrededor, la bruma daba una pésima vista y empezaba a darle frío. Sin embargo no perdió esperanzas en salir de esa espantosa situación. El encapuchado la llevó hasta un pequeño carruaje atado a dos caballos, la metió dentro y cerró con llave. Luego se sentó para dirigir a los corceles. Malon intentó abrir las puertas pero no lo consiguió. Sin poder hacer nada más, la joven se decidió por sentarse. El lugar era acogedor, pero su condición no le permitía disfrutar nada su viaje. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente hambrienta, por lo que busco algo de comer, sin éxito, encontrando nada más que un chaleco, el cuál ni tocó.

El tiempo pasaba hasta que por fin el carruaje se detuvo. La pelirroja sintió mezcla de alivio y miedo, pues lo que se aproximaba podría ser de las peores situaciones que habría imaginado que le sucederían. La misma puerta por la que había entrado se abrió, entrando después el mismo hombre con capucha. Luego de esto la tomó del brazo nuevamente y la llevó a una casa, bastante grande, que se encontraba frente a ellos. Hubiera observado mejor el lugar pero el encapuchado la llevó dentro con prisa. Ahí vio que se trataba de una familia con dinero, pues poseía una linda sala. Linda hubiera sido para ella si no fuera porque miraba espantada la sala. Pronto fue llevada ante el hombre que había causado toda la desdicha de la joven. Era un mayor que ella de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, que vestía muy elegante con traje rojo y que parecía estar en forma. Malon lo conocía, era Edgar, el hombre que siempre le coqueteaba y acosaba cuando solía ir al pueblo a vender leche u otros productos, razón por la cual evitaba ir al pueblo sola. La diferencia era que el detestable hombre no vestía sus ropas humildes con las que ella lo había visto.

Horrorizada por lo que ese hombre podría hacerle, intentó salir de ahí, pero varios hombres se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, mi lady- y acto seguido hizo una reverencia forzada. Su sonrisa de satisfacción era horrible para la joven. Edgar se aproximó y le tomó de la mano, para luego besarla, Malon tuvo que evitar mostrar una mueca de asco. –Siéntase como en casa- acto seguido la tomó de la cintura de manera brusca. –Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido...- el repugnante hombre le miraba el escote.

Malon tuvo que alejarse todo lo que pudo, logrando que Edgar se riera.

-Lo olvidaba, seguro estás hambrienta, acompáñame.- la joven no se movió haciendo que el hombre se molestara un poco. Con el sueño fruncido se acercó a la joven, tomó con fuerza su mano y la jaló hasta el comedor. El agarre de ese hombre le lastimaba, pero luego la soltó.

La mesa que se encontraba en ese lugar era bastante grande y ya había comida servida. Había un grande pavo, frutas y verduras acomodadas en varias vasijas, sopa, dos copas, una botella de vino y un sin fin de alimentos más. Edgar la forzó a sentarse y hizo lo mismo a su lado, empezando a cenar. Malon no tocó ni uno de todos esos manjares, sólo pensaba en una posible forma de escapar de ese horripilante lugar. Después de varios minutos el hombre se levantó y se colocó detrás de ella.

-Come- ordenó a la joven. Esta no se movió. –¡Dije que comieras!- le gritó, asustando aún más a la pobre pelirroja, pero aún así no siguió sus órdenes. Hecho una furia, Edgar comenzó a tomar los alimentos más próximos y, tomándola de la cabeza, obligó a la joven a comerlos. Esta trataba de evitarlo, pero el horrible hombre era fuerte, cosa que le impedía librarse de su agarre. La comida no le gustó para nada, y el vino que forzó a que bebiera la mareó.

Cuando el hombre estuvo satisfecho, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a una habitación en un piso más alto al que se encontraba. Malon forcejeo, tratando de liberarse en vano, viendo con horror lo que se avecinaba. Edgar entró con ella a una habitación oscura y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejó a la joven en una cama y puso seguro a la puerta con una llave, que guardó en un cajón de una mesita que había cerca. La joven trató salir y buscar dónde esconderse, pero el hombre la agarró antes de que lograra algo. Luego la volvió a acostar en la cama y él se colocó encima de ella. La muchacha seguía forcejeando y evitando cualquier contacto de él, pero se encontraba débil y el hombre pesaba mucho. Para la desgracia de la joven, Edgar comenzó a besar su cuello. Luego el repugnante hombre siguió por su boca y entrelazó los dedos entre su rojo cabello. Malon evitaba que que este le quitara el vestido, ya que su otra mano trataba de hacerlo. La joven no quería rendirse, ese hombre abominable le causaba unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Pesó en un plan de escape observando cada detalle del lugar que era levemente iluminado por una vela. Pronto se le ocurrió algo. Dejó de moverse, logrando que Edgar sonriera, creyendo que ya era toda suya. Se levantó un poco y agarró el vestido, tratando de quitárselo. Justo en ese momento, Malon le golpeó con su pierna con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que le hombre gritara y la soltara. Rápido la muchacha se levantó y corrió hasta la mesita, abriendo el cajón, para luego coger la llave. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, pero Edgar la tomó del cabello, jalándola. Malon gritó, pues sentía un dolor fuerte en su cabeza.

-Creíste que escaparías ¿verdad?, pobre ingrata, no te será fácil escapar.

Con brusquedad le rompió el vestido, dejando sólo su ropa interior. Malon gritó y tomando una sábana que se encontraba en la cama trato de cubrirse. -¡Ayuda!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿A quién llamas?, nadie podrá ayudarte. Rímdete, ya eres mía.- y con una sonrisa se aproximó a la joven. Malon se alejaba todo lo que podía, pero pronto se topó con una pared. Edgar se acercaba lentamente hasta llegar frente a ella. Luego le quitó con fuerza la sábana y le tomó de la barbilla.

-Esta será una noche inolvidable.- luego comenzó a devorar los labios de la muchacha, quien trataba de liberarse.

Lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de la joven mientras que el causante de ellas se separaba para comenzar a quitarse su chaleco y después de este su camisa.

La joven sentía que no tenía escapatoria. Hecha un ovillo y con la cabeza entre sus manos, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ya no veía ni escuchaba nada. Todo era un infierno para ella. Luego de esperar varios minutos, la joven levantó la mirada extrañada, viendo total oscuridad, pues al parecer la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación se había extinguido. Luego, difícilmente observó al repugnante hombre en el piso, inconsciente, con varias heridas que sangraban por su espalda desnuda. Luego vio a su salvador, quien estaba exhausto, observando a Edgar, con una espada y un escudo en manos.

-¡Link!- gritó llena de alegría y lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que el muchacho soltara sus armas. El muchacho quedó sorprendido por la reacción reacción de la pelirroja. Malon volteó para verlo a los ojos -¡tenía tanto miedo!, creí que...

-Shh... Ya pasó, ahora estás a salvo- trataba de consolarla, luego correspondió su abrazo, pero inmediatamente la soltó y se volteó, sonrojado. Malon percibió su sonrojo, y pronto ella también lo hizo. Rápido cogió la sábana y cubrió su cuerpo semidesnudo con ella. Luego se acercó al rubio.

-Vamos a casa- le dijo –no soporto ni un segundo más en este lugar.- y enseguida le tomó de la mano, aún sonrojada.

Los dos comenzaron a bajar del segundo piso. La muchacha observó a todos los hombres inconscientes en el piso, algunos con sangre en el rostro. Sin detenerse salieron de ese horrible lugar y los dos montaron en Epona, que se encontraba fuera. Pronto comenzaron el camino de regreso al rancho. Durante todo su trayecto estuvo abrazando a Link, recargando su cabeza en la espalda del joven, llorando de alegría. Pronto la joven se quedó dormida, debido al cansancio, sin soltar su agarre.

Cuando la joven despertó, se encontraba en una cama, cubierta por una manta, dentro de su habitación. La luz del sol iluminaba la recámara, por lo que la joven se levantó. Cuando lo hizo, vio que aún estaba semidesnuda, cubierta por la misma sábana, sonrojada se dirigió al baño dispuesta a tomar un baño.

Cuando terminó de ducharse y de vestirse salió de su habitación. Cuando llegó al comedor vio a su familia y a Link reunidos, esperando a que Malon llegara.

-Buenos días- saludó a los reunidos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos se aproximaron rápido a su lado. Su padre la abrazó y lloraba de alegría. Pronto su tío se unió al abrazo del padre.

-¡Malon!, hija no sabes la preocupación que me inundó cuando te separaron de mi, ellos... yo... él.- comenzaba a tartamudear.

-¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy ya que todo a pasado!, por un momento creí que pasaría lo peor.- decía la joven a su padre.

-¡Como nos alegra que estés sana y salva!- Ingo le dijo a su sobrina.

Así estuvieron abrazados, compartiendo palabras de consuelo y alegría.

La joven tuvo que dejar de abrazarlos, porque aún tenía que desayunar. Se dirigió a la cocina y le mostró una sonrisa a su familia y a Link.

Al terminar con su desayuno, volvió con su familia. Los reunidos comenzaron a platicar alegremente con la chica. Los adultos tuvieron que retirarse a seguir con los deberes del día, y el rubio también pretendía hacerlo cuando Malon lo llamó.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime.- le respondió a la muchacha.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Es una larga historia- le comentó a la joven.

-No importa, quiero que me lo digas.

-Esta bien. Tu padre me dijo dónde vivía Daniel, fui a ahí...

...

A Malon le dieron el día libre. Actualmente estaba viendo él hermoso atardecer de ese día. No creía lo que había pasado ese día.

Cuando su familia había terminado con sus trabajos, quisieron pasar más tiempo con ella, pero esta les había dicho que quería estar sola. Aún sentía miedo y asco por lo que ese hombre le había obligado a realizar. Prácticamente estaba reflexionando sobre su vida y los días pasados, observando el corral donde pasaban el día los caballos.

La joven escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban. Rápido se volteó, viendo a Link acercándose. Malon le mostró una sonrisa y siguió observando el panorama.

-Creí que mi primer beso sería con la persona que amara.- decía triste la pelirroja. –ahora sé que nada es como uno piensa. Ese hombre estuvo a punto de lograr lo que se propuso. Quería que todo fuera un mal sueño, que pronto la pesadilla terminara, pero no fue así. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo...

-Yo también tuve miedo de lo que ese maldito podía hacerte. Creí que todo lo que te había pasado era mi culpa, por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que todo había sido una trampa. Y tienes razón, nada es como uno piensa, ya que nadie sabe su futuro.

Aquellas palabras nunca las olvidarían, pues ambos sabían que eran verdaderas, pues había ocasiones en las que nada salía como uno esperaba, y las más dolorosas son las que uno jamás creería que sucederían, tal como lo había vivido ese día. Ahora estaba segura de que en el amor uno debe saber escoger a la persona, pues no siempre son lo que uno cree. Daniel era su viva prueba, al igual que la chica que había causado dolor a su amigo.

Luego de reflexionar decidió regresar a su hogar, pronto debía irse a su habitación, pues la oscura noche y había llegado. Cuando se disponía a dormir, comenzó a imaginar a la persona ideal, quien no la defraudaría. Pronto en su mente vio la imagen de un joven, un tanto conocida, de quien estaba segura que siempre le ayudaría, y no sólo a ella, también a los demás. Pero sabía que en el corazón de aquel joven siempre viviría la chica con la que nunca podrá estar, razón por la cual decidió olvidarse de esas ideas. Pronto la pelirroja terminó por quedarse dormida, sin imaginar que una nueva vida empezaría para ella en poco tiempo.


End file.
